Oneshot request
by PurpleStrawberry14
Summary: Xena X Ares minor lemon, ..i had fun writing it, ill take more request, just review and let me know


ONE SHOT REQUEST

Requested by: xentrya, LadyAugustin

Xena/ Ares

Requested guide lines:

Ares/Xena must be together somehow.

Disclaimer: I don't own any rights to Xena warrior princess or the characters, basically all I own is this story line. DON'T SUE ME!

I'm dead simple and plain

Xena's Pov

I'm dead, as I lye here in the full voluptuous glory of his unimaginable bed, rose petals splayed about me, there sweet scent nearly lolling me into another gentle slumber.

But how can the dead sleep, is it simply my imagination, are the visions of sweet blissful euphoric rest simply ramblings of a lost soul….am I insane.

No I am dead, there's no doubt about that, he killed me, ruthlessly, painfully ….. mercy being nothing more than a myth to give one hope.

Images of the event still flashed through my mind, my current suffering, painting the images with renewed vigor.

_No Ones Pov_

_He had summoned her here to his northern temple, malice filling his heart, mind, soul,…body. He knew she would come, no matter how much she hated to admit it Ares controlled her. How easily he could bring her from that tuff bravado she masqueraded about in public, to a sniveling mass of a mere girl. It brought about countless fits of laughter from the steely war god. He knew her every move before she made it, her every thought before that weak human mind of hers could comprehend it, knew her every desire before heat could begin to stir within her._

_In truth Ares hated Xena, saw her features far too brash for his liking and behavior to brutish. At one time he may have had tender feelings toward his chosen even schemed and lied to make her is, but those days were long gone._

_Now a new scheme had wormed its way into his psyche, with an ingenious plan, flawless strategy and simple stunning accuracy, there was nothing she could do….she never stood a chance._

_By the stroke of twelve she was his, in a pile of sweat, heat, and pleasure. Every thrust detrimental to her sanity, every scratch internal, forever marring her skin even past there healing. _

_His plan was simple and plain he would kill Xena day in and day out, till her worthless mortal body finally shriveled and died, so he could claim a worthy chosen. _

_So as he savagely dominated the mass of muscular female flesh beneath him he told her calm and sweet; voice so loving you'd think it were Dite herself as he spoke the truth, relishing every punctuation, every detail as his thoughts, feelings and plan spilled almost sinfully from his lips, which had taken up house at her ear; skillfully capturing Xenas earlobe with in the warm haven as sharp teeth gently nipped at the sensitive flesh._

"_And you ever so willing fell for it my Princess." Punctuated with a bruising kiss he continued his endless endeavor upon the princess. Tearing moans and screams from her weakening form. _

_Tears began to streak down her sun kissed cheeks as she slowly lost her control, her own body acted on its own will, loving the sensations being driven into it._

_But as each convulsing eruption of fire burst with in her she felt more and more closer to nothingness, she hated this , hated being affected by him in such a way , hated HIM, he used her; stole her love all for some sick game, and here she was bucking moaning like some dog in heat , she was his…..bitch._

_As the 10__th__ eruption over took her something else burst within her, leaving her with a warm feeling all over her abdomen and a cold feeling in her soul._

_Without so much as a thank you mam she was thrown from against the wall onto a bed filled with roses, there gentle petals caressing her, she found the gesture almost sarcastic after what he had done.-_

Here I lay dead, and it's all my fault, I was too trusting, to loving, to stupid. I died because of my own ignorance. Now all I have left in this empty cold existence is his voice, a lesson contorting the vibrations into words.

"I may be a God Xenia, son of Zeus, brother of Dite, you may be my chosen and I may be your one and only love, but I am still a person Xena, one of the most important elements of war is survival, it's the difference between winning and losing, living or dying and the first rule of survival,…Trust no one.


End file.
